The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor packages and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a multilayer semiconductor chips and method of manufacturing the same.
As mobile electronic devices become more miniaturized and/or data storage needs of the mobile electronic devices increase substantially, a need for a multi-chip semiconductor package, in which multiple semiconductor chips are mounted or stacked, also increases. Widths of the semiconductor chips vertically stacked may be the same as or different from each other. In particular, when a width of an upper semiconductor chip in the semiconductor chips vertically stacked may be greater than a width of a lower semiconductor chip under the upper semiconductor chip, it may be difficult to stack the semiconductor chips.